Love Comes In Strange Ways
by Raribum
Summary: Cho Chang never thought she would get a letter from Harry Potter asking her to meet him at a certain place she has never heard off. /I don't mind if you read and not review, I love writing it. However, all reviews are accepted and appreciated!
1. The Letter

**First HUMAN HP paring I have done 8D Don't you just love my crazy ideas? 8D **

**Anyways, I just wanted to say, I don't care if you don't review this, I just love writing :D**

**This is also set after the war and Fred didn't die 8D And I've decided that Cho has joined the order and Sirius, Remus and Tonks didn't die aswell. If you do not like this then stop reading from here 8D. Also if you DO review I would love to hear feedback and be as BRUTALLY honest as you like! As long as it is constuctive xD**

* * *

><p>12 Grimauld Place. This is where Cho Chang never expected to find herself. Well, she has never even heard of it. This morning she got an owl from Harry asking her to meet him there. She found herself dazzled and read the letter once again. <em>I've probably read this like twenty times <em>she thought to herself, chuckling at the thought.

_Dear Cho_

_I need to ask you something that is too complicated to write in words but better in speech. Meet me at 12 Grimauld Place. It's near the Muggle bar we used to hang out in._

_Harry_

Cho knew exactly what bar he was talking about. Her and Harry used to get together there for a drink of Muggle alchohol. Cho never liked the taste, it wasn't the same as Fire Whiskey or Butterbeer. But she did it for Harry, except, that was nearly three years ago since the war ended. At this point Cho was twenty one and lived on her own. She still hadn't found a job for herself and well, she was happy on her own with no cares in the world.

Snapping back into reality she put on her cloak, grabbed her wand and purse and apparated to the bathrooms of the muggle bar. She rushedout of there as to avoid attention, and walked along the street. She found Harry sitting on a park bench with Ron and Hermione howling with laughter. She smiled and headed into their direction. As she got closer she found Hermione giving her a puzzling look. She whispered to Ron and Harry and Harry immediately perked up and gave Cho a massive hug. Cho was startled and gave him a hug back.

"It's great to see you Cho!" Harry grinned letting go.

"Likewise" She smiled back.

Hermione and Ron gasped and walked over holding hands and greeted Cho with less enthusiasm then Harry.

"Cho, what a surprise!" Hermione beamed. "I haven't seen you since the war."

Cho just smiled and the two of them exchanged hugs. Ron just nodded and smiled.

"So what did you want to ask me that was so important?" Cho asked Harry with a confused expression.

"You'll find out" He smirked back at her.

The four of them walked on to a bunch of apartments all bunched up. Harry pulled out his wand and whispered a spell that opened up large house inbetween them. Cho gasped as she was lead in. She walked in and Harry grabbed her coat and put it on the rack.

"Welcome to Grimauld Place!" Harry laughed as Cho was lead down the hallway. They all entered the kitchen to find Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Mrs Weasley all laughing in the kitchen with Lupins arm around Tonks.

"Mum! We have company!" Ron yelled running up the hallway to catch up.

Sirius, Tonks Remus and Mrs Weasley al stood up and smiled at Cho who simply waved shyly.

"_So this_ is the girl who you wanted to join the order!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh she _is_ a pretty one." Tonks smiled at Cho, changing her heair colour to a golden blonde.

"Now Tonks, no need to embarrass the girl." Mrs Weasley fretted.

"No need." Remus chuckled.

Cho just stood there, stunned and turned to Harry.

"I'm joining the what now?" She asked puzzled.

"I want you to be part of the Order of The Phoenix." Harry laughed. "You're a fantastic duelist and I recjon we would have an advantage over anyone who opposes."

"Would it mean I have to leave my home?" Cho asked worried.

"Yes unfortunately." Sirius chimed in. "All order members live here. But not to worry, all your things will be magically teleported to your new room, if you decide on an answer."

Cho thought for a while and Mrs Weasley chimed in with a worried tone.

"She cannot make a decision now, she _just_ got here!" She fretted. Sirius groaned and snapped back at her.

"Do _keep_ that nose _out_ of this!"

Cho was stunned and Hermione whispered into her ear. "This usually happens" she smiled.

After about ten minutes of arguing, Cho stopped the arguing between them and gave an answer to Sirius, she thought she would never say.

"Yes I would love to join the order." She said to him with a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know that Sirius, Tonks AND Remus are dead but I love all three so I just "casually brought them back to life."<strong>

**Aso I don't honestly care about reviews so if you want to review go ahead, it will be appreciated xD**


	2. The First Look

**So sorry I haven't been able to update... I have been busy studying and shiz like that...**

* * *

><p>Cho suddenly found herself crouded by Harry, Sirius, Molly, Remus and Ron all welcoming her in. Tonks and Hermione just stood there and waited for the boys to finish. They swept Cho away to her new room where all her stuff was. Tonks smiled and welcomed her in before returning downstairs. Cho and Hermione walked in and sat on the read glossy couch that Cho had recieved as a gift from her mother.<p>

"It's good to have you Cho." Hermione broke the silence.

"I feel honoured that you guys would even consider me." Cho replied feeling her face grow hot.

"Oh stop blushing! Harry is right, you are a good duelist and a bloody fantastic personality." Hermione replied back to her smacking her playfully.

"I hear another voice!" Ginny called out from accross the hall before stumbling in. Her eyes went wide and her mouth was wide open.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ginny snapped.

"Harry, Ron and I invited her." Hermione replied keeping calm.

Cho sat there with a confused look. Her eyes darted from Ginny to Hermione. Who were locked in eye contact.

"Out of _all_ the wizards in the world you picked _her_?" Ginny cried.

"Yes because she is an amazing duelist and we could use someone like her!" Hermione snapped back standing up.

Back downstairs Ron and Harry could hear yelling and screaming and decided to investigate.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron exclaimed stepping in.

"Yeah what is-" Harry called before being hugged by Ginny.

"Harry _why_ is she here?" Ginny said with a stern tone.

"What is going on?" Cho interrupted, standing up.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before turning to Harry who was staring at Ginny.

"Ginny hasn't quite, oh how do I put this nicely." Harry began. "She hasn't exactly-"

"She just doesn't like you" Ron finished, before recieving a whack from Hermione. "What?"

"Oh.." Cho sighed before flopping back onto the couch. Hermione glanced at Ginny before whisking her out of the room, followed by Ron.

"I hope this doesn't change your mind?" Harry asked her concerned, sitting next to her.

"Oh of course not!" Cho replied with a fake smile that quickly faded.

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug. _Why are his smiles so contagious?_ Cho thought to herself. Harry broke the hug and stood up. He turned to her and said in a tone that lifted her spirits.

"I'll let you settle in."

With that he dissappeared.

Cho was finally alone in her new room. She stood up and admired the golden walls. The colour was so magnificent. It reminded Cho of her Hogwarts days in the Hufflepuff tower. The memories flooded back in of Cedric. Cedric was her best friend. A friend that she could trust. She shook the memories off and walked around the room. She grabbed her wand and casted a spell that made the boxes un-pack themselves. She turned and went back to the couch. With that she sat down and snorted at herself. _How could I forget Ginny and Harry are engaged.._ she thought to herself.

"Ah, so you're the new member then?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked up to find Fred Weasley standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

"Oh, um yes I am" she fumbled an answer.

"Well thought I would come and welcome you in." He smiled and winked at her.

Cho couldn't help but notice his physic. He stepped in and sat next to her. Her eyes examined his clothes. His torn jeans matched well with his striped shirt. His shoes were old runners and his neck held a chain that had his brothers name on it. _Their bond must be strong_ she thought before turning to face him. For once she actually found herself attracted to him. His usually ginger hair had turned all shades of brown.

"So, how you liking the place?" He asked her with his trademark goofy grin.

"Quite good." She replied

"Sorry about Ginny, she always was moody"

Cho waved her hand. "Oh it's fine really"

Fred looked at Cho. Her eyes were glittering. Her physic was nicely curved and, he found her quite attractive. His eyes were scanning her blue jumper all the way down to her jeans and wedge heels. On her neck an owl necklace dangled on a thin gold chain.

"That's a nice necklace." He admired.

"Thanks, my parents got it for me ony my twentieth." She smiled, showing him the necklace.

For what seemed like hours they sat in silence. Cho didn't mind the silence. Fred on the other hand was getting restless. _That boy can't sit still can he? _she chuckled to herself. Fred was fidgeting with his thumbs and finally broke the silence.

"So lunch should be served soon. I can smell it." He laughed. "Can I be your date for dinner" he winked with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh but of course!" She returned the sarcasm as they stood up and linked arms. "God, I hope Ginny doesn't kill me.." Cho excitedily exclaimed as they led each other downstairs.

Indeed Fred was right. Molly was setting up the table with the help of Ginny, Hermione, Tonks and Fleur. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Bill and Ron were all sitting at the table howling with laughter. George, Percy and Charlie were all in the lounge room enjoying the peace with the fire crackling. Arthur raced around all the rooms fretting over nothing.

Ginny was the first to notice Cho and Fred. Her mouth went wide open and her eyes widened. Hermione and Fleur noticed this and looked to see Cho and Fred accompnying each other to lunch. Hermione smirked and Fleur beamed with joy.

"Just accompnying our new member to lunch." Fred smirked.

Cho rolled her eyes with a smile as everyone sat at the big long table. Cho sat inbetween Fred and Hermione. She made conversation with Fleur who sat opposite her and she quickly made friends with the rest of the order. Except for Ginny, who was glaring at her the entire time. Molly then chimed a bell and stood Cho up. Cho flushed with embarrasment as she had to introduce herself. The order howled with laughter with Cho as Molly fretted over her. She sat back down and the chatter began once again. Fred couldn't keep up with what George was saying. He kept thinking about Cho. Everytime he was caught in a conversationg his mind kept drifting to Cho. Cho on the other hand was caught up in twenty different conversations. Her mind however, drifted to Fred. She shook all thoughts out of her head and discussed matters of her life with Fleur and Tonks. Who indeed were eager to know more about this new member_. This is going to be interesting_ Cho thought to herself as she ate random food she didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I admit I got lazy with the ending but oh well we will live. Let me hear your thoughts on this :D <strong>

**Koshka D**


	3. Oh God Help Me!

**Ok, ok I am aware of how late it has been. I haven't been able to update for many reasons xD**

**1. School holidays and I forget...**

**2. WRITERS BLOCK! NUUUUU! **

**I can't think of any more... xD**

* * *

><p>Dinner was indeed very interesting for Cho. She hardly got to eat since she got bombarded with questions, mainly by Harry, Fred and George. She looked down at the food, and her stomach rumbled, begging for it to enter her stomach. She picked up her fork and looked at it. <em>Ugh, I should never have used that hair spell... <em>she thought as she dipped the fork in the bowl. She seemed dazed and out of all the chatter that seemed to make the table rumble. After about an hour of eating and talking, Cho excused herself and headed upstairs straight to her room. She entered the room and threw off her jumper and t-shirt. She began to remove her bra when she heard footsteps.

"Hello Cho I was ju-" Fred began until Cho screamed and threw one of her quilts over her body.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Cho!" Fred apologized until he ran out of the room.

Cho just sat on her red leather couch gaping at the door that now stood only. She kept smacking herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Had Fred Weasley seriously walked in on her topless. _God I hope he didn't see my boobs..._ she immediately thought. She removed the quilt and quickly threw on a pj top. She threw off her jeans and replaced them with trousers. She rushed out the door looking for Fred only to bump into Harry.

"Oh hey Cho! I have been looking for you!' He began before he took her hand and pulled her downstairs. Cho squirmed but eventually gave up. _I'll find him later..._ She thought to herself before letting Harry drag her away. Harry led her all the way until they were outside.

"Here but this on." He began before giving her a black cloak. "Don't worry about your wand, we are going somewhere close."

"Um, ok..." Cho hesitantly replied. She put the cloak on and followed Harry out down the continued to follow him until he reached a park. There she found a giant weeping willow with it's long green drapes covered with beautiful flowers. Harry stepped in and came out with a basket and a blanket.

"Cho sit down with me." He offered, setting up the blanket.

Cho stood there with a scared look on her face. She hesitantly sat down next to him and made sure there was space between them. Harry pulled out a bottle of wine and started to pour a glass. He gave it to Cho and she refused to take it.

"I don't drink this late.." She made an excuse...

Harry nodded and started to sip it. his hand started moving millimetres towards hers. As they touched, Cho yelped and stood up. She grabbed her cloak and started running back to Grimauld place. She closed the door and slid down it, tears threatening her eyes. She heard someone walk down the stairs and she immediately dried her eyes. She looked up and found Tonks, Fred and Fleur standing above her.

"Where did you go?" Fleur asked. "Bill, Sirius and Remus went out looking for you."

"and Harry." Fred finished.

Cho continued to look at the three of them. Tonks helped her up and took her to the sitting room.

"Fleur fetch her a glass of water would ya?" She asked. "Fred, get her some of those cookies Sirius hides."

Fleur and Fred disappeared into the kitchen and Tonks sat Cho down on one of the recliners.

"Now that the babies are busy, why don't you tell me what is going on?" Tonks remarked making Cho smile.

"Well, Harry took me to some sort of park. I don't know what park it is but, he took me there for..." Cho started then trailed off.

"For?"

"A date. I think. I'm not sure but, it certainly felt like it."

Tonks' eyebrow arched and she snapped her fingers.

"I bloody knew it!"

"Huh?" Cho asked confused.

"Y'see, the same thing happened with another girl from your schooling years, I have forgotten her name but, Harry invited her here and on the first night took her out to that park you guys were at. Let me guess, weeping willow, basket full of food, wine and his hand sliding towards yours?"

Cho felt her mouth hit the floor. "Yes, all of those things.."

Tonks slapped her forehead. "You won't leave us yet will you? Sirius sounds keen on you. Will you at least stay for another night? Your spell trials are tomorrow and I would like to see someone do better then the blasting spel!" Tonks winked.

Cho laughed and nodded. By the time she finished she had a glass of water, and a whole tray of cookies.

"My god I feel like Santa Clause!" Cho laughed as she took a bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah crappy ending I know xD And I know what you might say. "Harry's in love with Ginny! This is so out of character!"<br>Yes I know, and I am deliberately making this out of character xD**

**Raribum xD **


	4. Awkwardness is Part of The Process

**Yeah, I have kinda abandoned my other stories for the time being xD I just wanted to create drama with this one xD**

**Like I said, reviews are appreciated however, you do not have to review if you do not want to xD **

* * *

><p>Morning, something Cho was dreading. She didn't want to wake up that morning, she didn't want to even look at Harry. Had he come onto her? Has his feelings for her returned? Had he not realized that there was someone else who adored him? <em>Clearly not... <em>she thought as she stepped out of bed with the most blank expression on her face. She stood for a few minutes rubbing sleep out of her eyes and allowed her eyes to wake up. She opened the curtains and was blinded by the light that she fell back onto her dresser. She laughed off the stupidity and looked inside the dresser.

"Maybe a dress would suit you!"

She turned around to find Fred giggling at his weak joke.

"It would definitely suit you at your spell trials!" He howled with laughter.

"Pfft, as if the pink one would do me well, I'll look like bloody Lavender Brown!" She laughed with him.

They stood at opposite ends of the room for a few mere minutes before Fred started babbling his apology about last night. Cho couldn't concentrate, she found herself admiring is muscular physic. _Quittich definitely did a good job _she chuckled as she placed a finger on his lips.

"No need, it was a silly little moment.." She giggled.

Fred grinned and walked to her dresser. He pulled out a black tank top and white jeans.

"I think you should wear these, you'll have 'em all drooling!" He giggled before stepping out of the room.

Cho rolled her eyes smiling and shut the door. She stepped into her jeans and put on a butterfly top. _This'll piss him off! _she laughed to herself and stepped out of the room. She made her way down the stairs and sighed in relief to see Harry wasn't up. Around the big long table sat Sirius, Remus, Fred and George all laughing at what seemed like another of Fred's joke.

"Ah Cho! You are up!" Remus smiled. "Sirius was starting to twitch!"

"I bloody did not!" Sirius spat back defensivly.

"Sure you weren't.." Fred and George replied in unison.

Cho laughed and stepped over to the coffee machine, she poured a cup and sat next to Sirius. She looked over to the twins and found Fred staring right at her. She blushed and hid her face into the cup. She heard foot steps coming down the stairs, she looked up to see Tonks rushing down.

"Harry is coming down, get her in another room.." She spluttered in a huff.

"Tonks, I'll be fine. It was probably a silly little th-"

"Morning Cho!"

Cho jumped and tuned around to find Harry sitting right next to her, just inches away.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Remus laughed. "You gave us all a right scare!"

Harry grinned and walked to the coffee machine. Cho tried to laugh, but her image of Harry started to change. To her, he was always a hero, someone she could talk to. But after last night, he seemed a little but too creepy for her taste. Tonks noticed her uneasiness and sat next to her.

"You alright?"

"Maybe another room would be a good idea.." Cho whispered before standing up.

Tonks looked at Fred and George. They nodded and all sat in the lounge with her.

"My god, I still can't get over Harry doing this crap again!" George awkwardly joked.

"Yeah, you'd think he would've stopped after Lavender aye!" Fred finished.

Cho felt her eyes go as wide as they could. "He did the same to Lavender Brown?" She gasped.

"Yep, Ron felt he was going to faint the minute he saw her, Hermione thought he was just completely mad!" Tonks replied with a smirk.

"Wow, I thought she went for Seamus though?" Cho asked.

Fred and George both tried not to giggle. "She was married to him." They said in unison.

"Was she married? Wow, no wonder she left!" Tonks laughed.

Cho laughed with them and then locked eye contact with Fred. She felt herself swimming through his brown eyes. She looked up and saw that George had walked out of the door.

"But I just want to see her!" She heard Harry whining.

Tonks then poked her head out. "Y'see Harry, Cho and I are having a lil girly chat, nothing for you to worry about. Also I think Ginny called you earlier."

Harry raised an eyebrow then shrugged and walked up stairs.

"Is he that thick headed?" Fred joked before sitting down next to Cho. She felt their hands touch and a spark jolted through her.

"This is going to be an interesting day.." Tonks rolled her eyes with a smile and plonked herself down next to Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>Ack, The minute I get drama I have no idea what to write... Stupid writers block...<strong>

**Next chappie will have drama, mainly between Ginny and Cho. I have always loved their rivalry xD**

**I know that maybe Lavender Brown wasn't a good choice, blame my writers block xD All types of reviews are accepted and appreciated :)**


End file.
